Other Characters/Brune
This page is about minor characters from Brune. Nobility Queen Nina Faron's late wife and Regin's mother. As her honor for her beloved mother, Regin had to disguise herself as Prince Regnas for Nina's sake. Aristocrats Thenardier's Father One of Nemetacum's infamous Duke who rule his territory through fear and brutality. To prove House Thenardier's dominance, the former Duke yield the House's absolute motto for having the strong to devour the weak. Rumors further suggested that his cruelty was so effective that he even encouraged his children to kill each other to prove their might. Viscount Delbord One of Brune's veteran ministers in Nice Royal Palace. Like most Brune's ministers and aristocrats, Delbord detested Tigre and Regin due to his skeptical views towards them even though they freed Brune from its civil turmoil. Being one of House Thenardier's supporters and apologists, Delbord plotted a coup against Regin by assassinating her and Tigre while attempting to place Melisande as a new Princess, but the ploy was ultimately failed as Melisande died from her fall into a one of royal palace's secret passage. After Melisande's death, Delbord was captured and thrown into the underground cell alongside with other Melisande's former supporters and loyalist. Viscount Antiga One of few aristocrats who declared neutrality during the infamous Brune Civil War. Unlike other aristocrats, Antiga cares only his land and has little interactions with other Brune aristocrats such as Tigre and Mashas even after he pledged his loyalty to the newly enthroned Princess Regin. It is later revealed that Antiga Army (though the commander is not the Viscount himself) is actually cahoot with Greast Army by luring the Moonlight Knights into the poisoned river and firing fire arrows at the already demoralized enemy. Viscount Laspede Former viscount who was the late ruler of Montour and a father of his two sons Vernon and Denis. Even with his elder son's reliability in battles, due his infamy for his brutish behavior and his prone to anger that resulting fear and distrust from his own people, he had to make his second son Denis as his successor while leaving Vernon nothing from his inheritance. Consequently, Vernon was enraged by this and sought Greast's aid in a successful "arrest" towards the Elder Viscount for his "rebellion" against Brune Royal Family, immediately led to his torture then execution via the Marquis's Armor of Fire. His death further caused Denis to escape from Montour and Vernon's rise as the new Viscount of House Laspede, of which tainting the House's name for his venomous alliance with Greast despite his loyalty to Regin in the aftermath of Brune Civil War. Mayors of Lamer, Agde and Massilia (To be added...) Staff & Servants Jeanne Jeanne was a maid in the Royal Palace who served under House Charles and Regin's only supporter "Prince Regnas's" identity as Regin was disclosed. Prior to the Brune Army's defeat in Dinant Plains, Jeanne took Regin away while escaping from Zhcted Army's attack but ended up encountering assassins sent by Thenardier and Ganelon, who were aware of Regnas's true identity. To ensure Regin's safety, Jeanne sacrificed herself to protect the princess by leaving herself behind during Regin's escape. Regin was sad and hurt over Jeanne's death but she managed to hide into Agnes, Jeanne's hometown. Her body was later buried along side with other martyrs (including Roland, Faron and King Charles) in Luberon Mountain's Royal Graveyard. Elvin Elvin was a Brune Magistrate that was dispatched to Alsace to take control prior to Tigre's absence after Brune Civil War by Badouin and Regin. When Tigre return to Alsace he entrust Alsace to Elvin until he can return to Alsace to settle again in peace before his departure to Nice to rally up with other knights and repelling Sachstein from Brune. Regin Faction Claude One of Regin's entrusted bodyguards who is often seen accompanying Regin. During an uprising in Nice from Melisande, Claude protected Regin and Titta from Melisande Faction's soldiers. Both Serena and Claude are Regin's Royal Guardsman that serves to protect the Queen from any harm. Serena One of Regin's entrusted bodyguards who is often seen accompanying Regin. During an uprising in Nice from Melisande, Serena protected Regin and Titta from Melisande Faction's soldiers. Both Serena and Claude are Regin's Royal Guardsman that serves to protect the Queen from any harm. Thenardier Faction Sonier One of few aristocrats who supported Duke Thenardier during his final showdown against Tigre in Mereville Fields before his demise. Earl Cotillard One of few remaining aristocrats who supported Melisande in her plot to overthrow Regin for the crown. Although he prepared 10,000 strong army for helping Melisande, Cotillard did not know Melisande's demise that resulted the failed coup and encountered Greast instead, who "lend-his-power" to overthrow Regin. Unfortunately for him, Greast betrayed him by ordering his men to plundering most villages and towns in his territory that driven his army at his corner. While the former Earl's fate is still unknown, most of his army were taken control by Greast in order to capture Elen through greed and fear. Ganelon Faction Unnamed Ganelon Army's General A general who was under Greast's order to the attack the Silver Meteor Army. He takes command during the assault on Silver Meteor Army's camp but later narrowly survived despite Tigre scored a headshot on him thanks to his helmet. Minor Silver Meteor Army Members Viscount Chateauroux One of two Brune Viscounts who betrayed the Silver Meteor Army by switching his allegiance with Duke Thenardier with 500 soldiers. Before he could even reach to Thenardier's side however, Chateauroux was slain by Tigre via his arrow shot. Viscount Batan One of the two Viscounts of Brune who also betrayed the Silver Meteor Army by switching their allegiance to Duke Thenardier along with their soldiers. Unlike Chateauroux, Batan initially tried to retaliate against the Silver Meteor Army while fleeing away from other Silver Meteor Army's soldiers, only to be inevitably killed by Tigre's arrow shot. Baron Simon Digne One of Mashas's reliable minster and a member of the Silver Meteor Army. During the battle in Vincennes, Simon reported Chateauroux's and Batan's treachery to Mashas and Tigre, leading the commander's decision to kill the traitors. Civilians Unnamed Agnes Prisoner He is the person who scorn Tigre because of his "lateness" to rescue his family but later he rally the refugees before the Battle of Ormea that if they continue to run, they will give their heads to Muozinel while if they follow Tigre's order, their safety will be guaranteed as Tigre will give his best efforts to protect them from Muozinel. Unnamed Agnes Girl An unnamed girl who was one of Agnes residents that were captured by Muozinel Army during its massive invasion in Agnes. being a witness to her father's death via beheading by the Muozinel executioner, this young girl was one of few surviving slaves thanking Tigre for the Silver Meteor Army's rescue and slayed Kashim. After the Silver Meteor Army successfully repelling the Muozinel Army's main forces, she was one of many citizens who seek refuge in Perche Fortress until the end of the Civil War. Paula One of Vorn Manor's veteran staff who worked as House Vorn's maid before Urs's passing.Light Novel Volume 2 Reference Category:Characters Category:Brune